Wake Up Jeff! (video)
'' Wake Up Jeff'' was fourth Wiggles video that will "have you jumping". This was made in January 2nd, 1995's. Release Date Australia: July 18, 1996 America: January 2, 2001 Starring *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Dorothy The Dinosaur *Wags The Dog *Henry The Octopus Songs *"We like to say hello" *"Henry Underwater Big Band" *Marching Along *Dorothy Birthday Party *"Dorothy would you like to dance with me" *"Take a trip out on the sea" *"Romp Bomp a Stomp" *"I can do so many things" *"Wave to Wags" *Greg Magic Show: "The Magic Box Trick" *"Pipers Walts" (Close with a goodbye dance of the song "Christmas Picnic" for backround music) Intro Intro with an alarm clock flying around ringing, and Jeff waking up. Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves. When they ridee in there Big Red Car, they like to say hello to everyone. Song 1: We Like To Say Hello - Jeff is driving the Big Red Car which looks like a cardboard cutout Greg and Henry say hello to everyone. Song 2: Henry's Underwater Big Band Greg tells the other Wiggles to stand still like a statue. Murray does a strongman pose, Anthony stands on one leg. Jeff sticks his arm out like like a showman. Then Greg asks the viewers to tell him if any of the statues are moving. Of course, all the other Wiggles dance around, but when Greg hears from the viewer, he turns around they assume their original positions. On the third try he finds out the viewer is right. Song 3: Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! Song 3: Marching Along The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy. Song 4: Dorothy's Birthday Party (Long Story) The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy. Song 4: Dorothy's Birthday Party (Long Story) Let's dance a pirate song together! Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps Song 5: Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me Song 6: Take A Trip Out On The Sea Song 7: Romp Bomp A Stomp Song 8: I Can Do So Many Things Song 9: Wave To Wags Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box and hear some snoring. The glass box is the of a coffin (think Snow White) but no one is inside the box. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, spin it around, and chants some magic words. They lift the drape, and Jeff is there, but he's asleep. They ask everyone to wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up, wondering what he's doing in a box. Gregs Magic Trick: The Magic Box Trick Song 10: Pipers Walts – instrumental It's time to say goodbye, but Jeff has fallen asleep again in his bed, so the Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance with "Christmas Picnic" for backround music. Live in concert clip After the video, a live in concert clip plays. *Rock a bye your bear (Pactic for there voices) (Short) *Can you point your fingers and do the twist *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My favorite dinosaur) CD Songs *Guess What? *A Frog Went A Walking *Baby Beluga *Chu-Lu-Lu *Name Game *House On The Hillside *Havenu Shalom AlechemHavenu Shalom Alechem *Five Little Ducks *Windmills Album Wake Up Jeff! Wake Up Jeff Previews #Barney Video #Were Dancing with Wags the Dog Music Video #Hot Potato Music Video #Quack Quack Cook-a-Doodle-Doo Music Video Trvia *Paul Paddick makes hes first appearance on the Wiggles were he plays as Captain Feathersword. *This is the first apperince of Captain Feathersword's ear ring. *Murray wheres a red shirt that it has a bit of orange and Anthony wears a type of blue shirt that is the perfect colour for him. Gallery Image:Wake Up Jeff!_0001.jpg|Jeff Image:Wake Up Jeff!_0002.jpg|The Wiggles waving hello Image:We Like To Say Hello.jpg Image:Greg and Henry.jpg|Boom Boom Image:The Wiggles' Statue Skit.jpg|The Wiggles standing still as statues Image:Everybody Is Clever.jpg|Everybody is Clever Image:Having Fun At The Beach Introduction.jpg|Anthony And Murray Image:Having Fun At The Beach.jpg|Having Fun at the Beach Image:Bing Bang Bong That's A Pirate Song.jpg|It's Time For Counting Image:Bucket Of Dew-Paddy Condon From Cobar.jpg|Bucket of Dew Image:Wake Up Jeff! Song.jpg Image:I can do so many things.jpg|I Can Do So Many Things Image:Dorothy, Would You Like To Dance.jpg Image:Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist.jpg Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video